SVU Save Benson
by breezy1452
Summary: Olivia and Lewis have there last dance, but it is way different
1. Chapter 1

Olivia was sitting at her desk when her phone she answered this is what she heard

_O: This is Dectective Benson_

_L:Hello Olivia_

_O:Lewis? How did you get out of prison_

_L:Oh say hi Olivia.A small girl frightingly whispers "hi" and Lewis says See You Soon Olivia_

After Olivia heard this she dropped the phone and went into a minor state of shock and then Nick ran over." Liv who was that".Olivia stutters" I-It Was Hi-Him""Who Olivia".Nick practically yelling now and right after that Olivia passed out."Liv..LIV Call A bus NOW!"

At Mercy General Hospital

Nick,Cragen,Amanda,Fin, and Munch all sat in the waiting room

"You must be here for Detective Benson correct" Cragen then stands and continues on to say"Yes mam, how is she?" She went into a stage of shock and I assume that whoever yelled at Detective Benson triggered a flashback due to her PTSD"Suddenly everyone looks at Nick who frowns and then says"May we see her." "Yes, she is in room 112" " Thank you doctor" and they all head to see was lying in the hospital bed thinking everything suddenly realizes everyone is in her room and mutters a "hi". Nick stand up and say" how are you Liv" "I'm fine Nick".Even though Nick knew Olivia wasnt fine he went along with it"Thats good, Now Liv we need you to tell us who was on the phone" Olivia then stutters"I-It was has my neice Olivia ." and thats when cragen blows "Rollins go to Rikers see how he go with Fin to the hospital he was staying go get his file and Olivia...just go home and do not leave your apartment until further notice."But" "no buts now go home"


	2. Chapter 2

1 block away from Olivias apartment

Liv was walking home when she got the feeling she was being turned around and heard Lewis say" Now be careful what you do next you come with me or I slit your neice's throat right here and now" " Ok Ok just dont hurt her".Next thing she knows she had her skull bashed in with a butt of a gun and she is stuffed in a box driving along the highway towards an old abandon grainery.

Back at the one-six

"Amaro go check on Liv" "I will go right now cap".Amaro comes to Olivias apartment door and knocks"Liv Liv LIV".He immediately called Cragen when he got no response...

_N:Cap Liv is gone shes not here_

_C:What do you mean _

_N:I mean I think Lewis took her while she was walking home_

_C:Ill file a missing persons report and get it all over the media FIND HER!_

_N:Ok cap ill trace her cell mabye we will get lucky and he didnt get it yet_

_C:Ok get back here and do it_

_N"Ok be there as quick as I can_

An Old Abandon Grainery

_O:AAAAAAAAH_

_Lewis began his torture 1 hour ago and was now branding olivia with her own had burnt her, cut her, drugged and branded her all in the past hour. Olivia was almost positive she had several broken ribs and a re-broken wrist_

_L: Oh Olivia you should know by now I love it when you scream he said as he branded her with the innitials OL on her chest for Olivia Lewis because to him he owened the cut rings with a pocket knife underneath"Oh don't cry Olivia,Babe its all going to be ok"_

_O:Stop STOP! Olivia screamed because it hurt so didnt care though he grabbed her short hair and said_

_L:So here is your options1.I do her and let you watch or 2. I do you and let her watch. Im really fine with it either way_

_O:Just dont hurt her_

_L: O then let the fun begin_


	3. Chapter 3

_at the 16th precinct_

_Amaro stands up 2 hours later and yells"Everyone listen up Liv had her cell phone on her and the idiot wasnt smart enough to take it. She is at an abandoned grainery lets go"_

_The Grainery_

_Olivia was laying there crying because she was helpless and was about to be raped when she said_

_O:Look away Olivia think about your dad your brother just dont look_

_O:OK Livia_

_L:AWW how sweet now lets get to the action_

_He proceeded to take off her cloths and begin to rape her_

_O:Please stop No_

_She was in so much pain she would rather was raping her for over an hour till he was finished_

_L:Man if i knew you were that good I would have dne it 10 times already good thing we got time_

_O: Olivia was crying and then said "go to hell you son-of-a-bitch"_

_L:O you will regret that_

_Lewis preceded to rape her again for another hour and to proceed to orally rape then beat the crap out of her so he could litterally see her bloody and black and blue_

_Outside of the grainery_

_R:Here is Olivias gun and wallet_

_A:it says she is on the third floor of the grainery lets go_

_R:ill tell swat that_

_A:good lets go save liv_

_Inside of the grainery_

_Olivia realized that all of the while she had her cell in her was no use though their was no acsess from where they then she realized Nick could have tracked it and even though she was throbbing everywhere she saw a glimpse of hope._

_All the while the squad was creeping up the stairs_


	4. Chapter 4

_While olivia was thinking Lewis was carving his name into her back but she couldnt feel it she was already was in to much pain phisically and emotionally I mean for gods sake she was raped 3 times for over 4 all of a sudden Lewis said_

_L:Are you ready to die now olivia he said with a gun to her head_

_O:No_

_L:I want this to be the last thing you see before you die he said holding her face to his_

_O:AAAAAAHH Olivia screamed as Lewis shot himself_

_As soon as that happened Amaro and the team burst through the door and their Nick saw Both of the Olivias crying but Liv looked so bad he wanted to bring Lewis back to life and kill him 10 times over_

_And their she layed branded,bloody,bruised,cut,burnt, and the thing that worried him most was that she was only in her bra and underware. But the worst thing was that Liv was crying and Olivia Benson does not cry_

_A:Liv. she was consious though so that was a good thing "Liv are you okay_

_O:Im fine _

_R:Ill take Olivia yu take Liv_

_A:Come on Liv_

_O:Ok_

_Holding on to Nick and with a weirdly contorted ankle and wrist they walked out into the they left the building Nick wrapped a blaket around press took picture after picture and asked question after question but the to kept the car ride to the hospital Nick asked the question_

_A:Liv did he rape you_

_O:quietly almost inaudible olivia whispered"yes"_

_and Nick's heart broke_


	5. Chapter 5

Mercy General Hospital

everyone was in the waiting room once didnt tell anyone he knew Lewis raped live kept quiet

_C:how is she doc_

_D:I will tell you in suffered a broken arm and broken also had a black eye and was completely black and blue covering 75 percent of her had many burn inflections caused from cigarettes and was branded with her own badge on her back several carved the initials OL on her chest and his name into her also has 3 broken ribs and a partially collapsed lung_

_Everyone in the room gasped because the only one that has seen her was Nick_

_C:Was she raped?_

_D:Yes there was severe trauma and tearing we had to stitch has been put through hell_

_everyone was pretty much teary eyed by the time she was finished_

_C:Can we see her_

_D:Yes room 221_

_room 221_

_Olivia felt desperately wanted a shower . But with a broken wrist and ankle it is kind of difficult._

_C:How you feelin_

_O:Like i was run over by a truck and yourself?_

_C: Fine we are all glad your safe well leave you and Nick to talk_

_O:Ok_

_O:Yeah_

_A:I know this may be hard to answer but were you raped more than once_

_O:Yes um 3 times for over 4 hours_

_A:Im so sorry liv you will be ok_

**A:Okay?**

**O:Okay?**


	6. Chapter 6

_1 day later_

_Olivia was lying in her hospital bed thinking about everything that has happened to was so thankful that he was dead and there wouldn't be a she would however have to tell the IAB everything that has happened to was hurting so much emotionally that the physical pain was realized then that she hasn't gotton a she got off her bed took off the heart moniter and made her way to the she was in there she took off her cloths and walked right had turned the shower on as hot as it would then just sat there and sobs turned into heart-wrenching cries.A nurse that was coming to check her vitals heard the crying and felt the heat radiating from the decided that instead of talking to her patient herself, That she would call the precint._

_A:Yes it is, how may I help you_

_N:Well there is a victim here, Olivia Benson and she is in the bathroom balling and I can feel the heat from her room.I think she may be burning herself, so I thought I would ask you to come in\_

_A:Ill be right there_

_16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161611616_

_Amaro had literally jumped out of his car before it then asked what room Olivia Benson was preceeded to the room where a nurse was was so hot in slowly went up and knocked on the door_

_A:Liv...Livia_

_all he heard was the continuation of sobs_

_A:Olivia, sweetheart can you turn rhat water off have got to be burning up_

_He then heard the sound of the water turning off and the sobs becoming less frequent._

_A:Olivia can you come out now_

_after a few minutes later Liv came out, but she was bright red._

_A:Come lie down liv can you tell me whats wrong._

_O:I cant get him off.I can stop feeling him touching me_

_A:Its ok Olivia it will ger cry Olivia,babe its all going to be ok._

_Suddenly Olivia screamed so hard to stop he did not know what to he knew,a lamp was flying towards his head_


	7. Chapter 7

_Amaro quickly jumped out of the way of the lamp, sending the pieces shattering to the ground_

_O:Im sorry...Im sorry:Olivia then starten sobbing again_

_A:Its ok liv,Its ok, do you want to talk about it_

_O:When you said that I had a flashback...H-He was burning me a-and cutting me and h-he said exactly what you s-said_

_Amaro's heart caused that breakdown he felt so guilty though_

_A:Im so sorry Liv...I didnt know, Liv I think you should talk to you have been through is something no one should ever half to be put through._

_O:Im fine Nick, I promise i will be fine_

_A:Liv I am getting you someone to talk to_

_Suddenly he ran out the knew exactly who to call_

_EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE_

_Amaro knew exactly who to was going to call Elliot Cragan had givin him his number just in case it was Stabler was Olivias partner for twelve Cragan had told him why he had shot a young girl a few days after Olivia was raped in the correctional facility she was undercover had said that everyone knew what happened to Olivia although she never admitted to it.,but that is a story for another was the in is the told him to use a payphone because he wouldnt answer to any ones cell from the even Amaro walked over to the payphone in one of the interrogation room and shut the then diled thenumber_

_E;Hello_

_A:Hello Elliot my name is Nick_

_E:who are you_

_A:Please do not hang up this is important, I am detective Nick Amaro_

_E: I am listening_

_A;I am calling about ex-captain gave me your number to use in case it was retired last month_

_E:WHAT ABOUT LIV_

_elliot hadnt watched the news or televison in general. He was to he had no idea_

_A:Olivia was kidnapped,raped,burt, and cut and is in the hospital with a severe case of PTSD_

_E:Oh my god! why did I leave i am so ! what hospital and what room_

_Amaro then told elliot and they were both out the door before they hung up_


	8. Chapter 8

_Elliot had beaten Nick I mean of course he did, he drove 80 the entire ran into the hospital and to the didnt want it to take as ling as the elevator so he sprinted to the second walked up to the nurses station and proceeded to quickley ask."What room...Olivia Benson.""Room 221""Thankyou".He then ran as fast as he could down the halls of the rooms until he reached the quietely knocked KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

_The noise had frightened Olivia but then said"c-come in"..She couldnt believe her Stabler was standing in fromnt of her."E-elliot""Hi Liv I am so sorry, I am never going to leave you again."But what about Kathy and your kids.""Kathy took the kids and left to Californiaa.I get to talk to them once a month."Im so sorry Elliot."trust me Liv my pain is something you shoulnt have to worry about."Nick Amaro called me and told me to come.""Oh so thats who he ment by I know just who to call"."Yeah I guess so.A few minutes later a doctor came in and said"Olivia would you like to see the results of the blood work""Yes please.""Ok Olivia so you are negative for HIV and HPV so you are safe I wanted to mention that you are pregnant.""Im what""Shes what"_


End file.
